moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: October 17th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from October 17th, 35 LC. Record Vanidicus Alexander: 'Alright, let’s get started. Listen up folks. Eyes forward. Let’s hear what we did in this last week, should be some news on it. First up, a writin' class. Who was at that? 'Hellissa Brisby: '''I was. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Alright. Shoot. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''I'm just going to get that and my classes out of the way, then. Gao had a class on inscription, we had May make a glyph while we all watched. She made a glyph to throw conjured daggers faster. There will be more classes on that in the future, as Gao is great at teaching those.Then we had an illusion class, where we all learned to play Illusionary instruments, that we illusioned up. It was very nice. Some people were better than others. Then I held a mead cooking class, showing everyone a haste spell in transmutation. The mead was fantastic and we are opening up Magus Senate Brewing Company to finance more Academic stuff, because we are the best ministry. That's all. 'Vanidicus Alexander: '''Very good. Mr. DeVin, I hear that your defense seminar went very well. Care to speak on it? 'Arranax DeVin: Well, given the rotters are doing their yearly thing ... some allies of mine asked me to offer some advice on dealing with the deaders. So I covered poisons, defense tactics, anti-undead combat methods, expected magic, and undead structure. The visitors seemed to enjoy it, and I've been liasing with some of their leaders after the fact to help improve their survival chances. Also not eating or drinking the green slime. Vanidicus Alexander: 'Great. Nice work. 'Verus Baelheit: Very useful information. Arranax DeVin: Indeed, thank you. Now. If that's it, I'll leave my proxy as an aye for tonight's budget vote. I need to get back to the front. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Next...we had a uh....illusory art class. Yeah, that was you, aye, Minister Brisby? Ye covered that..my bad. 'Hellissa Brisby: '... Yeah, that was the instruments. 'Vanidicus Alexander: '''Then on Thursday, business with the Elven Embassies, can anyone report on that? 'Elorae Sunwraith: I can. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Speak then, let’s hear it. '''Elorae Sunwraith: The Elven Embassy created by the House of Nobles in Stormwind, extended an invitation to the Quel'dorei in Dalaran. During the meeting we of course discussed the Loyalty Act, and much like the Senate the embassy is drafting a Bill to oppose the Loyalty Act. There will be future meetings, if other Quel'dorei are interested, the Foreign Ministry can always use more Ambassadors. Vanidicus Alexander: 'Well then, all that loyalty business is ridiculous, next up, our bank. Who can report on that? '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Oh, pick Arranax. 'Lysabet Halliwell: He's left. Hellissa Brisby: '''Oh he's gone already. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Aye, that. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Fine. Investments are up twelve percent. Everyone who has invested made money. Everyone who didn't gets nothing and we hate you. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: Glad to see the bank being profitable. Vanidicus Alexander: Alright. Next week's business...' '''We have several engagements with the undead planned, I'd like Mage-Lieutenant Shadesong to do a bit of elaborating in a manner which doesn't involve spittin' all over the Council's nice clean floor.' Step forward and speak, LT. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: So, the fucking bags of rotting flesh we've entertained the foolish notion of peace with have started snatching people for their yearly bloodsport, and we'll be preparing to join the rest of our allies in retrieving them. This year, it seems important to- Vanidicus Alexander: 'Decorum, LT. 'Andeven Icestrider: Decorum, please... Oliviaxi Shadesong: note that they've snatched innocents, because among them is my uncle, Sepiran Shadesong, a veteran of many military campaigns, and a good man. Keep your ears and eyes open, because if there's anything we've learned, the forsaken are quite willing to spit on the goodwill and good-faith shown to them. On a side note, I will be keeping an eye on the efforts made to retrieve our prisoners, and sincerely hope to see many of you fight the good fight. Thank you. Mab Nimue: Oh I met that guy! He's nice, he gave me shiny things. We should rescue him for sure! Vanidicus Alexander: '''Very good, LT. And midway through the week, we are invited to attend a moral boostin' tournament, we can go an' crush everyone, as we're wont t'do. Now, Drossy, ye had somethin' to say on this? '''Lysabet Halliwell: A small notion, on the note of prisoners- but not those taken by the Forsaken.. I need to request help. By permission and authority of Minister Liridian, I am permitted to lead a small.. team.. to retrieve a few senators that are a bit.. ergh, hell with it. I need a few extra hands to come with me tonight on a -quiet- mission. It will be dangerous, but if we're careful, it should be fine. Those wanting details, please stay tuned to the ring system after the meeting. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Then I imagine our...operations...will go flawlessly as usual. Be sure to stay in contact with everyone for further updates. Now, I hereby open the floor if anyone wishes to make any announcements. Director Nimue, you have the floor. '''Mab Nimue: Humanoid Resources will be resuming hosting of many parties as it is Holiday season, so look forward to -nice- things, that aren't people getting eaten. That's all. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Always good to hear. Thank you, anyone else? Alright then, If anyone has somethin' else to say, send me a private channel on th'MSN. So, I take it that only some of you had read the new budget proposal for tonight. For those of you that did, great job, for those of you that didn't. It's much the same. I may or may not have put all the money from your thing that you really liked into my ministry. I am joking about that last bit. I hope you all know that. So, without further ado, let us begin voting. Aye for if you are for the new budget, nay if you are against it. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''And that's it. Eleven ayes, one abstention, one nay. The budget passes. You all now have money again, congratulations. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''It's okay Gehl, I'll share the Magus Senate Brewing Company profits with you. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Now we move onto promotions. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: I'll just put more money into it from my own pockets like I did before this last budget gave us so much more funding. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Movin' down the list... Dezadrin. Step forward. Front an' center. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Okay, Dez, you mana-fiend you. You are being promoted due to the movement of ranks and mostly because you are pretty neat. Congratulations, Senator. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Right yes, good work. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Niklaren, you are up. You are one of our strange members that like naughty magic and haven't been spanked for it. So good work on keeping it awesome. I think. You've seen a lot, been around forever, and you are being moved to Senator, because again, we restructured some things, so it's mostly our fault. Fuerel is up. '''Once again, ranks, blah blah, you are a pretty good mage, I guess. You have eyebrows now, which is better than when I met you. You also can't find the center of the circle, but Senator you are. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Yeah good show. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Only person left is Salazar, but he's probably dead, so that's it. Back to you, Mage Commander. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Then I hereby call this meetin' to a close. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Events Category:Documents